


The Voices In My Head, They Won't Shut Up

by rxinventlove



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, basically this is really sad, im bad at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: Tyler wanted to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> This fic is very much (completely) about suicide, if you are triggered by subjects like that please DO NOT READ.
> 
> Other then that, sorry for all the angst.

Tyler wanted to die.

He didn't want to live.

How easy, he thought, it would be to just stop trying.

To give up hope, to admit defeat.

To fall from the throne of lies the people around him told.

They told him how good he was.

How he deserved more then what he got.

How they wanted him here.

They didn't want him here, not really.

They just didn't want to deal with the survivors guilt if he was gone.

Selfish, everyone was selfish.

Couldn't they see it would be easier if he was gone?

How much less pain it would cause him?

Why couldn't they let him go?

How simple it would be to let go.

The voices told him it wouldn't hurt.

They said it would be like falling asleep.

Just drifting off into oblivion.

But what Tyler didn't know was that the voices lied, they always lie.

They are liars.

The voices are the most selfish.

They wanted Tyler gone.

They wanted to suck all the happiness out of everything good.

And they succeeded.

And I they enjoyed watching Tyler go.

He slipped away one rainy night.

The voices yelled and screamed at him.

They drowned him in lies.

They pushed him towards the razor on the counter.

They watched him leave, a broken smile etched onto his face.

They watched as the once vibrant and beautiful boy drifted off into his eternal sleep.

Tyler died that night, and his family found him the next morning.

His mother wept for two days straight.

His father shut down, he didn't talk for weeks.

His brother Zack became violent.

His brother Jay fell in with the wrong crowd, and never fell out.

And his sister Madison killed herself on the anniversary of his death the very next year.

But the person most affected by his loss was not his family.

His best friend Josh suffered the most.

Josh didn't cry, but he also never laughed.

He went through life not knowing his purpose.

He took a mindless office job, slowly working his way up even though he hated it.

He made a name for himself as a heartless businessman.

Josh never smiled after Tyler's death.

The voices watched on from the sidelines.

They laughed at Josh's misery.

They laughed and laughed and laughed.

The voices won.

But the voices were never happy.

How could they when they caused so much pain?

The voices drifted off one day too.

They easily feel into nothingness unlike Tyler.

No, Tyler's memory didn't just sink to the bottom of the ocean like the voices did.

Tyler made a splash.

And that splash affected the ocean forever.

Tyler thought no one would be hurt when he was gone.

Tyler was wrong.

By saying those things about himself he lied.

Just like the voices, he lied.

And in a way he became one of the voices.

One that whispered to Josh whenever he closed his eyes.

One that poked at his family every year when his anniversary came around.

One that screamed at his sister the night she died.

One that eventually, just like the others, drifted away silently too.

Tyler did have his peace.

His peace just meant the pain of others around him.

And as Tyler looked up at the world from his spot on the cold ocean floor, he thought.

Tyler wished he could take it back.

It would have gotten better.

Maybe if the voices weren't so loud he would have stayed.

If he had told Josh, maybe he could have helped scare away the voices.

But what's done is done.

And what's lost is lost.

He didn't want to die anymore.

Tyler wished he had lived.


End file.
